


5 Times Kara Didn’t Know How To Say No, and 1 Time She Said Please

by Alsike



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Fade Sex, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, I just don't know what to ship in the Supergirl Fandom, Light Dom/sub, Office Sex, Oh my god you guys, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Pseudo-Incest, Red Kryptonite, Sister-Sister Relationship, so I just shipped everything all at once.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alsike/pseuds/Alsike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara is not always great at asserting herself. But she loves people. And when she gets the chance, she shows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alex Danvers

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I think I just wrote Harem!Fic. I don't know what to ship in Supergirl, so I just shipped everything together. No explicit sex, but there may be some squicks for people. Apologies!
> 
> Please ignore my entire disregard for canon. I did not bother to double check the order of events, and Astra--totally not dead. Assume all plot problems are sorted easily.

“No, Kara, I’m not coming home for the summer. I’m staying here. I’m going to work in the lab.”

“But you haven’t come home for ages. You could come for a week?” Kara twisted the phone cord between her fingers and wished she could see Alex’s face. Her voice sounded rough, and not happy, but she couldn’t tell if that was generally, or just because they were talking about coming home. Kara hated the losses on the phone lines. If she listened hard enough she thought she could hear Alex’s real voice, but it didn’t make it better. Minnesota to California was too far.

#

“Oh my god! Didn’t you listen when I said I didn’t want to see you!”

Kara stared. Alex was drunk, like, fall off her chair drunk, but not fun like she had been in high school. She was sad.“Didn’t want to see me? You just said you weren’t coming home.”

“Exactly!” Alex stumbled off the barstool, wiping her forearm across her eyes. “I didn’t want home. I didn’t want to see you. I didn’t want to think about him—“

Kara caught her before she fell, supported her the way she’s worked out, that wouldn’t look like she was carrying her, but didn’t require Alex to balance any of her own weight. “You mean dad?”

“ _Shut up_.”

Kara lifted her, moving her out of the bar, onto the street and into an alley. She scooped Alex up into a proper bridal carry and Alex looped her arms around her neck, burying her face into her shoulder. It got wet. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

She lifted off, taking her up into the night sky, taking her back to her apartment, via the fire escape. Alex just whimpered into her shoulder.

Kara settled her onto the couch and in an instant got her a glass of water.

Alex stared down into it, sniffling and wiping away her tears. “I don’t think I can do this.”

Kara knelt beside her, squeezing her thigh, trying to be comforting, but Alex shifted away from her touch. Kara drew her hand back, hunching her shoulders.

“I love bio, I’m good at it. I always promised dad I’d do it, just like him. But I can’t stop thinking about him, seeing his name in the research journals, and I can’t—“

“Alex,” Kara sank back onto her heels. “It’s my fault.”

Alex turned on her, fury-eyed. “It’s not your fault!” She grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Kara, surprised by the sudden fury, found herself unexpectedly manhandled. “It’s not. It’s his. He chose this, he took you in, he wanted— But I don’t.”

Alex slid off the couch onto her knees in front of Kara, still holding her shoulders. She stayed nose to nose, as if daring Kara to say more, to claim responsibility again. Her face was so close to Kara’s, her vodka-and-cranberry-breath humid on her cheek. Kara hated seeing the tear tracks on her face. Alex was always so strong, until she wasn’t, until she was flimsy and human and so hurt inside.

“It is my fault, if I hadn’t—“

“Don’t _say_ that. I wouldn’t care if anyone else said that, because I’d know they were just trying to fuck with me, trying to make me less sad, more angry. But you don’t do that! You believe it!”

“Well, it’s true!” Kara yelled. “He’d still be here with you if not for me!”

“Shut up!” And Alex cupped the back of her head, right behind her ears, with both hands, pulled her in and kissed her. Her lips were rough, the kiss hard. She tasted like liquor and tears. Kara gasped, surprised, breaking the kiss.

“Shut up,” Alex murmured more quietly. “You’re perfect. Everyone knows you’re perfect. I hated you for it for a while, but I can’t anymore.” She nosed into Kara’s cheek, then found her mouth again. “Sorry, ’m sorry I keep doing this.”

The kisses were nice, if a little liquor soaked. Kara returned one, a tingling warmth filling her belly and sliding up into her chest. Alex didn’t hate her. She didn’t even blame her. “It’s okay.”

“I’m sorry.” Alex kissed her again, lips parted, a little wet, and very, very sweet. Kara let her tongue rise up to brush against Alex’s, and there was contact—too much contact. Kara’s senses buzzed, filling with the friction of tastebuds rubbing against each other. She moaned, and leaned into it. Alex broke it off even as Kara tried to lean forward for more. She held her arms keeping her back, and Kara caught herself before she forced her way through the grip and took her mouth again. “I just— I just wished I could have a part of you that was special, you know?”

“You do,” Kara said, and Alex’s arms relaxed, and Kara moved in to chivvy her up against the couch, cup her butt, and kiss her. Alex needed it. And Alex was her sister. She deserved to have everything she needed.

When Alex’s fumbling fingers slid up under her shirt and found the catch to her bra, Kara leaned into her and sucked on the hot skin on the side of her neck. She loved Alex, and this way she got a special piece of Alex too.


	2. Cat Grant

“Will you stop it with the glasses!”

Kara froze, fingers still on her frames as she searched for the right folder using her X-ray vision. “I— what? I—“

“Look,” Cat stalked around the desk like a jungle, um, cat, and stuck her pen in Kara’s chest. “You are a vaguely competent employee, so I am giving you a chance that I would _not_ give anyone else. You either stop it with the shy seductive looks over your glasses, or you get on your knees under my desk right now.”

Cat was wearing a sheath dress that barely hit mid-thigh. Kara couldn’t look away. She had just been dropping her glasses to use her powers. She hadn’t intended it as a come-on. But she couldn’t exactly explain that she was an alien, could she?

“I am _not_ the kind of person to do this with an employee, but you seem to be begging for it. So stop gaping, and either get your prescription fixed or get on your knees, but if I see any more glasses fiddling and you aren’t ready to put your mouth on my money right after, you’re fired.”

Cat waved an imperious hand and went behind her desk to sit in her chair.

Kara didn’t know what to say. She looked out through the glass walls into the darkened offices. She had stayed a bit late. She had been trying to be helpful, looking for things with her X-ray vision, and it had gotten her here.

“Chop, chop, Kiera.”

Cat hadn’t used her real name. That was good. That meant there wasn’t anything serious. It was just an orgasm. Kara could provide those. And anything that might make Cat a bit more relaxed of a boss, well, she should take one for the team.

“Yes, Ms. Grant,” Kara stumbled on her way over to the desk, and Cat gave her a look of utter incredulity. But it was hard to go slow when she wanted to go fast. Kara plopped onto her knees, rather heavily, and Cat smirked like she’d won a bet.

“Good girl, Kiera.”

Cat’s hand rested on her head, her nails running through her hair, tracing lines along her scalp. A shudder of arousal ran down Kara’s spine. She parted Cat’s knees and nosed into her warm inner thighs.

After all, you didn’t just say ‘no’ to Cat Grant.


	3. Leslie Willis

Kara didn’t like electricity. Leslie, still styling herself Livewire, pumped her full of another blast, and Kara’s limbs went all tingly and out of her control. The comm in her ear had been blown too and her head was ringing. It wasn’t like kryptonite at all. She still had all her powers, but there was so much sensation that she couldn’t harness them.

“Look at you. Kitty’s favorite superhero, at my mercy.” Leslie stalked toward her and traced one electric finger down her chest. “I bet she makes you feel like you’re special too. I bet she makes you feel like she cares.”

“I—“ Kara tried to get her tongue under control. “Well, not really. She’s still Ms. Grant.”

Leslie laughed hard. “You’re right about that. The bitch. Too bad she’s so hot.”

“Yeah.”

Leslie made a face. “I don’t even care about you, really. I was jealous, but what did I expect. Of course she’d throw me over eventually, with a superhero on her plate. And that fucking assistant. Have you seen her? She’s like niceness personified. If I could grind down on that mouth, I’d fuck over whoever I had to to do it.”

“Um,” Kara blushed.

“And she’s jacked. Those shoulders.” Livewire grinned and eyed her. “Kind of like yours, really.”

She heard Alex’s voice then, not through the comms, but calling to her from far away. “Kara! Kara! We’re coming. We can contain her. Just keep her busy for like ten minutes. Be safe!”

Okay, okay, ten minutes. She could do that. Kara smiled awkwardly at Livewire. “You like them?”

Livewire’s eyebrows shot up. “You saying you’re game?”

“I could . . . take off my uniform and give you a good look.”

Leslie doubled over laughing. “I knew it. I knew you played for the girl’s team. Tell me— Cat?”

“Yeah,” Kara admitted, even though it was probably ambiguously untrue, since she hadn’t done it with her as Supergirl.

“That hot secret agent girl you were with at the beginning of this fight.”

“Yeah.” That was true too. And Alex had gone all pale and desperately submissive when Kara had gone after her while in her supersuit. That was one time she hadn’t been pissed at Winn for giving her a skirt.

Leslie moved toward her, brushing her hair back from her face. Up close the dramatic dark circles around her eyes just looked pretty sexy, and her smirk inviting. “Me?”

Kara bit her lower lip.

“Fuck it, I’m taking you up on the shoulders.” And Leslie was on her, electricity crackling up and down her skin.

Kara, maybe, didn’t hate electricity so much anymore.


	4. Lucy Lane

“James likes you.”

Kara looked up from where she’d been sun-basking on a CatCo balcony to find Lucy in the doorway, watching her. “I like him,” Kara said, smiling awkwardly. Her cousin did too. He was a great guy.

“Yeah,” Lucy rolled her eyes. “I can tell.”

Kara hesitated. “I’d never make a move on your boyfriend, if that’s what you’re implying. I mean, I like him, and he’s sweet and cute, but—“ How to word this? You’re tiny and terrifying? I’ve seen you in your military uniform and you hate me and have access to kryptonite? She needed to not out herself as Supergirl. “—so are you, you know.”

Lucy’s mouth opened but no words came out.

“I mean—“ Kara backpedaled furiously. “—not that cute, well, you’re tiny, which is cute, and you have great hair and smell nice, and you always look amazing, even in—“ nope, no mentions of military uniforms. “—and not sweet, I mean, you’re fun and competitive and I think you and Alex would really get along if you weren’t—“ _work rivals,_ nope. “—um, and . . .”

Lucy put up a hand to cut her off. Kara, feeling that the hole she’d roadrunnered herself into was already deep enough, stopped.

“Are you . . . bi?”

“Pan,” Kara admitted.

“Fuck.” Lucy rubbed the back of her head. “If I ask if you’re a unicorn, will you be really offended?”

Kara hesitated. “Um. I’m not a unicorn. I’m also not an— alien. Or a mermaid, or, um—“

Lucy laughed. “No, no. I meant, are you into threeways?”

Kara dropped the file she’d been holding and papers spewed across the balcony. “Shit!” The wind caught them, threatening to carry off the hand-corrected proofs for the evening edition. Kara raced to grab them without using too much superspeed, and Lucy also leapt into action. They scrabbled to get the papers back into the folder, both on their knees on the balcony, shoulders bumping together.

Kara glanced over, and met Lucy’s eyes. She closed the folder on the last paper and bit her lip, noticing the shy grin Lucy was giving her.

“Sorry about that,” Lucy said, her voice soft. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“It’s— okay?” Kara found it hard to look away from Lucy’s lips. “Um. I’ve never had a threeway. But I’m not totally opposed? Um. Especially if I get to kiss you.”

The smile slowly spread, lighting up Lucy’s eyes. She leaned in a little, and Kara felt her breath catch in her chest. She went for it, and then found herself flat on her face on top of the folder, Lucy standing up and grinning down at her.

“Let me get back to you on that. But if James is cool with it, I am definitely down.”

She strode away and Kara lay on the folder and whimpered.

#

She heard the shouting from three floors away. Kara groaned.

“You just— you just propositioned her? Lucy!”

“What? She’s gorgeous and pan. She said she was up for it!”

“She’s not like that! She’s a good—“

“Don’t even finish that sentence, James. I knew you liked her. Honestly, that’s what I went to talk to her about, to see if she liked you back enough for me to need to step off. But if you do that virgin and whore thing again, I’m going to kick your ass.”

“I didn’t— I didn’t mean it like that.”

“You make me feel like you don’t respect me, because I’m bi, because I’m poly. And I was willing to be with just you, but you were sniffing around her, and you said that you weren’t into multiple relationships but you were okay with threesomes. So I _thought_ this would be a good compromise. I didn’t even kiss her before checking with you.”

“That’s not why I don’t want this. It doesn’t have anything to do with you. Haven’t you met her? She’s like a puppy. I can’t threesome with a puppy. I’d need to date her and romance her and—”

“Not let me touch her, right? You’ve already banged me. I’m dirty now.You don’t need to waste charm and romance on me. But Kara’s special.” Lucy scoffed. “I get it. She’s a sweetheart. But, _fuck_ , it would be hot to get her in bed.”

“This is why I don’t want this! You just want to use her for sex. You just use me for sex too, and now I’m a toy in your perverted fantasies!”

“ _I_ didn’t suggest a threesome! I’d bring her flowers and take her on dates! But you won’t let us date her together. You said you’d threesome, but you’d only threesome if it’s your idea, if it’s under your control, right?” Lucy sighed and Kara felt sick and guilty. “I don’t know if I can keep trying to make this work.”

“Lucy.” Kara could hear the crumple of fabric as James pulled her into a hug. “I’m sorry. It was . . . a sweet thought. But I really don’t think I can, not with Kara. And, you might be a bit right. I feel uncomfortable about it because I do have feelings for her.”

“Thank you for admitting it,” Lucy murmured into his chest. “You know I understand.”

James laughed roughly. “Yeah. It was hard to get used to how honest you are about things like that.”

“I have to lie and manipulate all the time in my job, I don’t want to have to lie about my attractions and emotions also. Not to my partners.”

“I wish I could be— open, like you. It would be sweet to think we could both date her, and bring her into our life. But I’m not like that. I can— I can already feel myself transitioning from you to her. I guess I just can’t be in love with multiple people at once.”

Kara’s hands dug so deeply into her desk that the wood splintered. James was cute and charming and nice and sensitive and was he admitting he was falling in love with her? But was he also breaking up with Lucy? And what else was he admitting, that if he was with her he wouldn’t like it if she naked-cuddled Alex when she needed loving, or went down on Cat when she was too tense? Alex would step back if she asked. She’d understand, but then what would she do? Vodka? Kara needed to be able to be there for her.

And Cat, well, Cat wouldn’t step back. She might confront James—oh god, that would be humiliating.

And if she chose James, she’d never have a chance to be with Lucy.

“Is this us breaking up?” Lucy said, her voice soft and hurt.

“I think so. I’d . . . I’d like to have a chance to try with Kara.”

“Okay.” Lucy breathed out, but Kara could hear the hitch of tears in her chest. “Okay.”

They moved apart, and Kara tried to get herself under control, manage her thoughts, sort everything. She couldn’t.

She really couldn’t.

She could hear James packing up his photography gear in his office. She could hear Lucy crying in the bathroom.

Lucy was crying in the bathroom.

With a burst of superspeed, Kara swung through the door of the bathroom, a swirl of wind whooshing in with her. Lucy looked up from where she was snuffling into a paper towel, wide eyed.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara said. “I’m so sorry. I’ve ruined everything, haven’t I?”

Lucy shook her head. “It was a long time coming. He never really— got me.”

“I’m sorry.” Kara looped her arms around Lucy and pulled her in. Lucy let out a sharp breath and then relaxed into her.

“Thanks,” she murmured. Her fingers traced through the hair by Kara’s ear. “You really are a sweetheart. I wish he could see that sweet and sexy aren’t antonyms.”

Kara pulled back, just enough so she could look into Lucy’s face. “They’re really not.”

Lucy smiled with red eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” Kara murmured. “I just—“

Lucy dropped her eyes, ducking her head to the side. “James would hate me if I hooked up with you.”

“Maybe. But I’d like it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

They were already pressed so close. Lucy always smelled so good, and when she leaned in to capture Kara’s lips, well, Kara thought she might have to let on that she was Supergirl soon, just to make it easer to explain when she couldn’t stop herself from crushing whatever she got her hands on.

Lucy’s tongue slid into her mouth, and Kara moved her hands to grab Lucy’s butt. Squeezing that was just what she wanted, and that way there was much less chance of her destroying the bathroom.


	5. Siobhan Smythe

Kara had been feeling a bit weird all day. She’d woken up horny and thirsty and feeling like she’d just had a great massage—though the only thing she had to compare it to was when Alex worked her over after a training session in the kryptonite room. She’d groaned at her closet when getting dressed for work and dug into the back, looking for something that wasn’t pastel and idiotic.

When she’d found something, and the right shoes, she smiled and did her hair, and then superspeeded off to work. The day had actually been going pretty well. People were giving her looks and ducking out of her way, like they should. Lucy’s mouth had dropped right open at the sight of her, her pupils dilating, swallowing down her thickened saliva. Kara could smell her from across the room.

There was only one fly in her ointment today.

“Don’t lie to me, Assistant number 2.” Siobhan sauntered up to Kara’s desk and leaned over it, offering a good show of her cleavage, which Kara usually wouldn’t look at, but today: whatever. “I know what it means when you stay late at work.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “What do you think it means?”

She knew what it had meant, just like she knew what it meant when Alex showed up after she’d done something stupid and needed reassurance that she was still alive. She knew what it meant when Lucy would come over to her desk, ducking her head and smiling, and touched her arm. It wasn’t her fault that everyone wanted a piece of her.

“It means you’re a slut.”

“That’s offensive.”

Siobhan laughed and sat on her desk. “You didn’t deny it, number 2.”

“I don’t need to. Calling another woman a slut is just low, no matter what you imagine about her sex life.” Kara rolled her eyes behind her glasses and considered heat-visioning her here, right in the office.

“You’re right.” Siobhan smiled. “No one’s a slut here. Pleasing Cat is your entire job description.”

“It’s yours too.”

“Yes,” Siobhan purred. “But I want to _be_ Cat. You just want Cat to need you.”

Kara slowly took off her glasses and set them on the side of the desk. “It’s ’Ms. Grant’ to you.”

“Oh? You’re worried I don’t respect her?”

“No.” Kara smiled. “You’re just not good enough to deserve to call her Cat. You won’t ever be her.”

Siobhan’s face dropped, squinting into a scowl. “Why not?”

Kara stood up, graceful and leisurely. “I know what you want. I know what you came over here for. And it’s quite interesting really, that today is the day you decide you want me.”

Siobhan slid off the desk, hands balling into fists. “What are you talking about? I wouldn’t want you if you were the last—”

“Shh.” Kara pinched two fingers together, and Siobhan cut off. “Come with me.”

Kara didn’t look back as she walked to Ms. Grant’s private bathroom. She didn’t care if Siobhan followed. She floated up to sit on the counter, crossing her legs at the ankles, and waited.

The door opened. Siobhan stepped in. “If you think that you can—“

“Shh.” Kara repeated. Siobhan shushed. “Now take off your skirt.”

Siobhan’s throat moved in a silent gulp, well, silent to humans. Slowly, she unfastened the catch at the top of her pencil skirt and shimmied it down. Kara tipped her head to the side, watching, smiling.

“Good,” she murmured. “Now bend over the sink. I’m going to spank you.”

Siobhan’s skin tone changed, flushing all dark, her eyes widening, swallowing again. She moved to the counter, placed one hand on either side of the sink, and lowered her head to face it. Kara slid down from her perch and sauntered over behind her. She placed once hand on either side of Siobhan’s hips and leaned into her ass, the silky fabric of her dress catching between them and rubbing up against Siobhan’s black bikini underwear. Siobhan gasped a little, feeling the heat from her crotch.

“This is why you’ll never be Cat. Cat’s a Domme, and you, you just want someone to have had enough of your shit and put you down and step on you.”

Siobhan whimpered.

“Lucky you caught me on a good day.”


	6. Astra In Zee

“Little one, you seem sad.”

“I’m fine.” Kara leaned against her aunt as they sat up on the roof of the highest building in National City, watching the sunset. “I’m so glad you’re back. It’s been . . . a long time to not have any family.”

“No family?” Astra cuddled her niece into her, resting her chin on her head. “Aren’t you the one who always tells me that the brave one—Alex—is your sister, and the woman who troubles her is your Eliza, and the other lost traveller—J’onn—is like a father?”

“Yeah. But they’re not you. Some things I just can’t talk about with them.” Kara blushed to imagine complaining about her love life to J’onn. And Eliza would try to be supportive, but would absolutely freak out once she mentioned her daughter.

“I believe I see.” Astra’s grin was a little wicked. “It has been many years we were apart, but I am pleased you still desire my guidance—even after what I have tried to do.”

Kara squeezed her hand. “You’re still my aunt.”

“Then tell your Aunt Astra your troubles.”

Kara flushed. “I just— humans have so many hang-ups, you know. And I realized that I’ve sort of picked some of them up. But I don’t want them. I just figured you might have a different perspective. Mom always grimaced and called you ‘cosmopolitan.’”

Astra laughed loudly for a moment before restraining herself. “Indeed.” She sighed. “She did like to call me that. I wonder if I had not tried so hard to throw my difference in her face if she would not have been so hard on me. But if she hadn’t, I would have lost you.”

“Yeah. I don’t think I could talk about this with mom, either.”

Astra stroked her hair. “What is troubling you, little one? Let me guess, it is your heart?”

“It is, a bit,” Kara leaned in to her touch. “I didn’t really figure it out until I overheard Lucy talking to James. I love people. I love them a lot.”

“Of course you do. Your heart is bigger than any I have met.”

“I want them to know that.”

“Do you not show them?” Astra wrinkled her nose a tad. “I have sensed traces of you showing them your affection quite often.”

Kara felt her face heat up to furnace level. “Aunt Astra!”

“Do not be embarrassed, little one. I understand what it is like to show my affections and to have them returned in such a way.”

Kara groaned. “That isn’t helping.”

“Then tell me. What more do you wish?”

Kara swallowed. “It’s sort of different, with each of them. Like, with Alex, I want to tell her I love her, and tell her that, well, that she’ll always have me. I’d do anything to keep her safe and happy. I want her to be able to believe that I love her enough to tell people, to feel confident that she deserves it. She does deserve it, doesn’t she?”

“Very much.”

There was a good deal of intensity there. Kara eyed her aunt carefully, and then stopped herself from imagining her aunt and her sister together. If they wanted to, that was their business, but voyeurism and her aunt was pushing her own boundaries a little much.

“She’s so brave. But she’s so scared also, as if she thinks I can’t love her as much as she loves me. She’s just waiting for me to find someone better and end things. I want her to feel safe.”

“What do you think would make her feel safe?”

“I don’t know. But if I called her my girlfriend as well as my sister, well. I think she’d like that.”

“I think she’d like anything that started with ‘mine.’”

Kara huffed out a laugh and cuddled into her aunt. “Probably.”

“But she is not the only one.”

“No.” Kara swallowed. “Am I greedy for wanting this? I want all of them, and I want them to be happy. But if I have them all, will it make them unhappy?”

“Only they can tell you that.”

“I think Lucy would be fine with it. She already knows that she’s poly—“

“Mm?” Astra interrupted, sounding confused.

“She doesn’t mind being with more than one person. She likes it. And I think she’d like Alex, if Alex were comfortable enough to let herself like her too.”

“That seems attainable.”

“I don’t even know about Cat. Like, she wouldn’t like to be mine, but she’d be okay if I were hers, and if everyone was hers. Yeah, she’d like that.”

Astra sniffed. “Perhaps she should be put in her place.”

Kara laughed. “I’d like to see you try!”

Astra narrowed her eyes and made a gesture with one eyebrow that suggested she was up for the challenge. Kara gulped. “On second thought, privacy is also good.”

“Are there others?”

“Not really, but maybe, if things change.”

“And this is what you want? This is who you love?”

Kara nodded. She already loved all of them so much.

“Then you will have to ask.”

“What if they say no?”

“You may have to say please.”

#

The tangle of bodies on the bed was warm and safe, and Kara had never felt quite so exhausted without kryptonite being involved. But Alex and Lucy cuddled into her, half grasping at each other also, and Cat lay sprawled out on the other side of the bed—thank god she had agreed and offered to host, because anything less than a California King would have been a bit squashy—with Astra passed out across her legs.

This was nice.

And when everyone was busy it wasn’t even that weird to be having sex with her Aunt in the same room.

It was just . . . cosmopolitan.

###


End file.
